Kageoni
by boredom is a crime
Summary: Harry finds an ultimate means for power in a tunnel one night, will he take it? duh, there wouldn't be a story if he didn't. slash draco/harry ron/oc M for later chapters, hermoine bashing, dumbls bashing, ginny bashing. darkharry darkron R
1. Chapter 1

Harry hissed at the coldness of the tunnel, he was on his way home from his summer job. His _loving, caring_ relatives had started charging him for room and board. Luckily he had managed to get a job at a small twenty-four hour dinner that paid twice the minimal wage, though he had kept that hidden from his aunt and uncle for worry of an increase in cost.

He was suddenly aware of just how unnaturally cold and dark it was and froze, his hand twitching for the wand he didn't have. He crouched into a defensive position, spreading his legs slightly and centering his balance.

An airy, dark chuckle filled the tunnel and one by one all the lights flicked off save the one above him. "You're such a smart boy, knowing I was here."

"Who are you? Show yourself coward!" harry called, looking around franticly.

"Coward? But I am showing you myself, look around. Don't you see the shadows?" the voice spoke, directly across from him.

"Shadows?" Harry whispered.

"Harry have you ever wanted something? Something you thought you could never have? Something you want so badly?" the voice asked.

Something Harry wanted? Streaks of silver and green flashed through his mind. "Yes," Harry spoke hesitantly. He could _feel _the other's evil grin.

"I can give it to you, Harry, that and so much more. Anything, anything you desire I can give to you. Your friends' safety;" A smoky version of Ron appeared at the other end of the lighted area briefly before disappearing again. The voice continued,"freedom from those you hate;" His relatives, Dumbledore, and Voldemort appeared in the same smoky manner as Ron had, before disappearing. "The one you want," it was spoken right beside his ear, in the voice of the one he loved, thin but strong arms wrapped around him. It was so real, Harry could _smell_ the other man.

"I could give it all to you, do your bidding, protect you … teach you."

Harry was so tempted, it was a good deal, too good. "What's the catch?"

The voice purred, saying, "yes, a very smart boy indeed. Never take something without knowing the consequences. All I want from you, Harry, is but one thing, a favor of sorts."

Harry tensed. "What is it?" he asked.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't tell you till the time comes, but I promise you won't disagree much. Now, what do you say? Everything you have ever wanted and everything you will ever want for the small price of a favor?"

Harry clenched his fists. Safety, freedom, _him, _just for a favor? He could do it. "I accept your offer."

The voice purred again, saying, "Wise choice, now this may sting just a bit." A figure flew from the shadows and to Harry. It enveloped him in a tight embrace that steadily grew tighter, until, finally, some barrier was broken and the figure was _inside_ Harry, filling him with something cool and _dark. _Pain shot out across his back, his head pounded from an unrelenting ringing, his skin felt as if it were aflame. He screams echoed through the tunnel and just as the pain in his back exploded into something else, the light above him flicked off and his world went black.

Harry Potter didn't return to his aunt and uncle's house that night and for the rest of the summer till the first of September, he was lost to England.


	2. chapter 2

The platform nine and three quarters was full of people bustling about; mothers wishing their children well, children complaining of embarrassment. Yes, all was normal, except for the darkly cloaked figure wading through the squabble. The figure noticed the many Order members that noticed him, but paid them no mind, instead continuing along on his way to the train. The Order members did not like that. In one quick swoop, they surrounded him, their wands raised threateningly at the figure.

"Show your face!" one of the members shouted.

The figure raised his head slightly, revealing a set of red cupid's-bow lips set in a smirk. "Why?" the figure asked, calmly and in a familiar voice.

"Because we said!" another member yelled.

The figure laughed, a rich, dark sound, and raised his head a bit more, revealing a small nose. "And your word holds what power?" the figure asked.

"What's going on here?" Snape asked as he approached, having watched for a short while with the rest of the platform before becoming slightly nervous at the dark figure's resistance and deciding to intervene.

"Hello Professor," the figure said, lifting his head more to reveal Avada Kadavera green eyes, glowing bright in the hood's shadow. _Familiar _green eyes.

"Who are you?" what are you would have been more appropriate, Snape realized as he noticed the shadows around the figure, no, the _creature_, were writhing as if alive.

The creature pouted. "I'm hurt, Professor, that you don't recognize me, but it's understandable, I have changed quite a bit. Wouldn't you say Professor?" the creature asked before lifting his head completely, the hood falling away to reveal thick, shoulder-length, jet-black hair. The creature's skin was rather pale without the shadows of the hood, but the lightening-bolt shaped scar was still very prominent on his forehead.

(ha, you got lucky, I almost stopped it there.)

It was silent for a long while, before Snape broke it with two words: "Harry Potter."

Harry smirked and tilted his head to the right, exposing his neck to Snape. "Greetings," he said, righting himself.

Snape was still for a moment before he copied the greeting. "Well," he said, "It would seem your summer vacation has finally provided you with some manners, however … different they may be."

Harry smiled, a dark and sensuous thing. "Mannerisms are often obtained through the actions of those around you," he said.

Snape's eyes widened for a moment before returning back to normal. "Yes, well." His eyes darted to those still watching. "What are you buffoons all looking at? Carry on!" he sneered."

Harry chuckled and continues on to the train, he didn't get very far before he was met by his friends.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you disappear like that without even a note to us, your _friends_. Though I hardly fee like one with all the hell you've put me through. Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Well?" Hermione yelled upon greeting.

"Hi Harry," Ron said meekly.

"Hush, Ronald! Well, Harry, what do have to say?" she snapped again as they boarded the train.

_"I could silence her for you," _a voice, the same voice from the tunnel so many months ago, whispered inside Harry's mind.

"_Hush, let me think,"_ Harry whispered back.

"Wasn't aware I answered to you Granger. Hello Ron, how was your summer?"

"Harry! I know you don't answer to me, but for Merlin's sake, could you at least tell us, or invite us before you decide to up and leavethe _whole_ summer? And where have you been?" she yelled as they entered an empty cabin.

"With friend," was Harry's simple answer.

"What friends? We're your friend and we sure weren't with you! And how did you know they were you allies? They could've been working for you-know-who, you could have been killed! And for what; a trip away from your real friends?"

"Well instead of worrying about what _could_ have happened – and didn't, need I remind - you should be acting like a real friend and be happy I'm back, _not_ dead or hurt.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh yes I'm _so_ glad you're back from another one of your stupid get away trips with dangerous people."

Harry glared at her, the shadows nearby began tilting slightly toward him. "Goodbye Grange, Ronald." He stood and exited the cabin in search of an unoccupied one.

"The nerve!" Hermione huffed, then turned to Ron. "I think we should start spreading rumors about him so that he knows who his real friends are."

"Are you mad? How is that showing we are his true friends?" Ron asked, scandalized.

"You're right, that's far too childish. Oh, I have it; we should start spreading his secrets and blame it on his new 'friends'."

"You are mad! Harry's our friend, why would we do that?" Ron was appalled – what had gotten into Hermione?

The bushy haired brunette rolled her eyes, saying, "cut the crap, you and I both know we're only in it for the fame."

Ron jumped to his feet. "Fame? I'm in it for Harry's friendship you crazy bitch1" he yelled.

Hermione looked wide-eyed and lost. "But – but Ginny i-is," she stuttered."

"Ginny? Ginny and you can go to hell for all I care. I , however, am Harry's actual friend, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go looking for him. Good day, Granger," Ron said before leaving.

Hermione blinked at the empty cabin. "I-I was wrong?"

sorry for the crappy short chappie. hope you can forgive me. please review


	3. Authors note

Omg, I am so sorry for the confusion with chapter 3! I was in a rush to add the next chapter to one of my other stories and wasn't paying attention. *sweat drop* sorry. Anyways, I'm taking so long on this cause my beta, yes I'm getting a beta, does not have to time to read my story yet, but it'll be up soon. Again sorry!


	4. Chapter 3 the real one

It did not take Harry long to find a new, empty compartment and when he did, he fell heavily onto the cushioned seat. He sighed and began to rub his face, suddenly wary of the year to come.

'The female lied, she cares not,' a voice said, seemingly coming from a corner filled with shadows.

'Must people be so vile?' Harry muttered through his fingers.

'Would you know the good ones if other were not?'

Harry clicked his tongue. A clawed hand moved to rest at his shoulder.

'What do you wish for?' the voice asked.

Harry looked up and into slitted white eyes surrounded by shadow. 'What do you wish for?' as voice asked again, the shadows in the cabin became darker, more defined in anticipation.

'I wish for-' Harry was cut off by the sudden opening of the door. The shadows went back to normal, the eyes disappeared.

"Potty, where are your friends?" a voice sneered.

Harry smiled and turned to the cabin entrance. "Draco," he purred, tilted his head to the right and pulling his hair back to uncover his neck.

The blonde's eyes widened before darting to the dark skinned boy to his left and the short haired girl to his right.

Harry narrowed his eyes and straightened out. "Only this time will I excuse your rudeness, next time I expect the same." Harry gestured to the seat across from himself. "Would you like to sit?"

The blond nodded, saying to the people on either side of him, "leave us." He entered and, closing the door behind him, sat in the available seat, eyes never ceasing in their flit about the cabin.

They sat in silence for a short while before Draco spoke. "Well, do you have one?" he asked.

"One of what?" Harry asked innocently

Draco glared. "You know what," he said.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I don't, please clarify of what you're talking."

The Slytherin almost growled in annoyance, but he did not; Malfoys do not growl. "Cut it out, this isn't funny."

"I think it is," Harry said, raising his brows high, "Come on, Draco, have some fun."

"Stop-" Draco took a deep breath, "Stop calling me that!"

"But I like your first name," Harry said leaning forward. "Draco," he purred.

That one word did wonders to the blond, made him want to say the other's name just as darkly, as sinfully. He shivered. "Stop," he said, breathy.

Harry smirked. "Why say that when you know you like it, Draco?"

Said boy shivered again and quickly got up to leave. He paused at the door. "Goodbye, Harry."

Harry shuddered in pleasure, a sleepy smile on his face.

'Must I have been subjected to that?'

The boy shrugged, saying simply, 'you could have left.'

'I am to guard you, I must not leave your side.'

'Hush, someone is coming.'

Ron threw open the compartment door. "Harry!" he shouted, "Harry, Hermione - she - and Ginny too - they - they're!"

"Ron, relax, they're not my real friends. Sit."

He sat, confusion coloring his face. "How'd you know about them?"

Harry smiled. "My friend told me," he said then paused, "well, she told me about Hermione, but thank you for telling me about Ginny, I'll be sure to remember."

Ron nodded, then furrowed his brows. "When did your friend meet Hermione?" he asked.

Harry smiled again and patted Ron's shoulder. "All in good time, Ron. Now, how was your summer?"

Ron smiled brightly and began telling Harry of the happenings of his break. Harry told various, vague things about his summer. The trip passed quickly like that and soon the train was pulling into the station.

The carriage ride was quiet and, in Harry's opinion, boring. "What do you know about Demons?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, supernatural beasts that never were, or ever will be, human?" Ron said, "They exist, ya know. Not many people talk 'bout them, though. Superstitions and all."

Harry nodded, turning to look out the window. It was dark outside.

"Hey, Harry, why'd you ask 'bout demons anyway?"

Said boy smiled. "Let's just say that over the summer, I've become a bit more intersted in them."

They arrived at Hogwarts then and quickly exited the carriage, headed with the rest of the masses to the Great Hall. The first years were sorted and the Headmaster stood to give his welcome speech.

"Welcome back fellow students, before I continue, I must give a special welcome to out new American friend, Asher Carver."

The Great Hall doors opened to reveal a small boy with light brown hair and fare skin. He smiled at the many questioning stares and walked purposefully to the Hat. As he passed, Harry noticed strange bindings on his left hand.

'Powerful grip,' the voice whispered.

'Hush!'

Asher sat in the chair and the Hat was placed on his head. A large smirk grew on his face.

"Slytherin," someone hissed and then it was all over the Hall.

"Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, Slyth-"

"GRYFFINDORE!" the Hat called, shocking the Hall into silence.

Asher giggled and slipped off the chair, walked to Ron and Harry. Smiling wickedly at the two, he sat next to Harry.

Dumbledore began his speech, but they paid no mind.

"I'm Ash," the boy said in a gruff voice that seemed only a little odd coming from such a small body.

Harry turned his head to the side, exposed his neck to the other.

Asher followed suit.

"Oi, what's on your hand?" Ron asked.

The food appeared, dinner had started. Everyone began placing food on their plates.

"It's my Conductor," Ash said holding out his left hand for Ron to see. It was a smooth, clear stone with deep yellow tint, held on by gold chains. Asher's brows furrowed. "Don't you guys have one?" he asked.

"We've wands," Ron said showing his.

"That's hot," Asher said then burst into a fit of giggles. "Nice wood. The spells come out the tip I presume?"

"Well, yea, where else?" Ron said making Asher laugh harder. "What is it?" Ron asked.

"Never you mind - Ah! Rude, I don't know your names!"

"Oh, I'm Ron and this is my best mate Harry."

"Pleasure," Harry said.

"Indeed," Ash replied.

"So, how'd you end up in Gryffindore? Everyone was sure you'd be in Slytherin," Harry asked as he nibbled on a biscuit.

"Same way you did Harry," Asher answered vaguely, looking sideways at the raven, a sly smirk on his face.

Harry had gotten into Gryffindore by convincing the Hat. He had to wonder if that was what the other meant.

They ate in silence after that until dinner was over and Asher mentioned something.

"Hey, Harry, there was this red-headed female that kept staring at you from down the table, you know about it? She was kind of glaring actually," he said.

"Sounds like Ginny," Ron said.

"She's just a girl with a petty crush, but don't worry, I no longer affiliate myself with her." They passed by the Slytherins then and Harry said, slightly louder, "Plus, I'm into blonds." One blond in particular blushed.

Asher laughed loudly and raised his hand. "I like me my red-heads! Yummy!" He began giggling as they made their way to the tower. Ron blushed darkly.

"This one's crazy," Harry chuckled.


End file.
